


The Angel

by gababa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This Is STUPID, also quite dramatic, chensoo brotp, i dont know how to tag this, i love exo-m with all my heart, jongdae is a painter, xiuchen bropt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gababa/pseuds/gababa
Summary: Jongdae daydreams a guy while trying to come up with a painting and accidentally falls in love with him. Yixing turns out to be very much real though.*believe it or not the actual thing is even worse, but ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. The Angel

    A loud groan was heard when Minseok entered his and Jongdae’s shared apartment.

“What is it this time or you just remembered the time when that attractive tutor came close to look at your painting and you got so nervous you spilt paint on his shirt?” Why did Minseok always remind him of it? What did he do to deserve a friend like this?

“Like you are any better. Remember the time Luhan serenaded you in front of your whole group and you got so red that everyone started to call you Tomato?”

“No one called me that. Most people, _unlike_ you, actually respect me.” In reality Jongdae did respect his hyung, its just Minseok always got shy when Luhan was involved and sue Jongdae but he enjoyed teasing Minseok like nothing else.

“Yeah, whatever. So do you actually want to know what happened or you just wanted to remind me about the thing with Minho hyung?” Jongdae knew Minseok would give a sensible advice, after he finished complaining about Jongdae’s idiocy that is.

Minseok just granted while looking for his slippers, so Jongdae took it as an agreement.

“I drew the Angel again.” Minseok just sighed. _Typical_. A part of him did understand Minseok’s attitude, after all, his situation was ridiculous even to himself.

xxx

        _It first happened when he was sulking while trying to come up with a painting. His professor assigned to paint something beautiful, but it had to be personal. However, Jongdae found beauty in everything - in the trees that swayed with the wind, in flowers that always managed to lift his mood, in old couples who came to the park hand-in-hand and seemed like the world belonged to them. Everything is beautiful if you have the careful eye of an artist. For some reason today nothing came to his mind. Maybe he was too stressed, maybe he wanted to impress his professor, or maybe the world lost its all beauty in a day, but no matter how Jongdae tried he couldn’t come up with an idea. He groaned loudly and threw himself on his bed. Maybe he should just give up and paint whatever comes to his mind first, no matter whether it was “personal” or not, but he mind was blank and he was slowly but surely getting annoyed._

_He closed his eyes and tried to calm down, humming a song under his breath. He nearly dozed off when suddenly an image appeared in his head. It was a guy’s face, a very attractive guy’s face. He was staring out of a window and seemed deep in thought. He had short black hair with bangs, droopy eyes, long nose and full lips. Everything about the boy seemed ethereal. Jongdae abruptly set up. He didn’t know where the image came from nor did he know who it was. It was just an image of a person but how he could have made up an entire person in his mind? He surely saw him somewhere before, but he didn’t know where or when._

_In the end, Jongdae decided that finding the secret muse was impossible at this point, but on the other hand he could finally start doing his assignment. So that’s what he did. Next week, when his professor gave him a knowing look and asked if this was his crash, he just smiled sheepishly._

xxx

_After that faithful day the boy’s image appeared in Jongdae’s head more than it should. He kept seeing him when he was listening to sad love songs, when he was painting and even when he was dreaming. This was getting out of hands, but he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about that pretty face and those deep eyes. He even came up with the nickname “angel”, because he had to share his problem with his best friend, but saying “the handsome guy I imagined when I was doing Mr. Min’s assignment” was a mouthful._

“So, the Angel again,” Minseok sounded exasperate. “I’m like 90% sure you made him up at this point. You know, the best artists always had some fucked up issues, so maybe this is yours. I mean, what if after going mad because of an imaginary boy you’d get famous and I’d write your biography and be able to afford buying a coffee shop like I always wanted.” Minseok whistled dreamily.

“If this goes on I might think you are right. At least when I go completely nuts, please visit me once in a while and maybe name your coffee shop after me or something.”

 “Will do”, said Minseok heading to the kitchen to make something for them to eat.

xxx

A week passed with Jongdae’s whines about going mad before having made a worthwhile art after which he’d be remembered. A long week for Jongdae and even a longer week for Minseok. Minseok did love Jongdae, but some times (read- most of the time recently) he felt like murdering him and feeding the stray kittens with his remains, at least he would be of any use. Getting fed up with Jongdae, Minseok dragged him to his favourite coffee shop to “at least have a proper cap of coffee before having to put up with Jongda’s antics”. They sat at the back of the coffee shop near the window and after taking their orders, begun to quietly enjoy the atmosphere. They both loved this place because it had some really good cupcakes and even better drinks. The best thing about the coffee shop was that it was mostly empty around 11am - exactly the time they had a free class.

 The chocolate cupcake was a nice distraction, but it didn’t last long, so Jongdae was left with his thoughts again. He tried to think where he could have seen the Angel. In his image of the boy, he was looking out of a window so he had to have seen him 1) at his university, 2) on a bus, 3) in the coffee shop, after all he didn’t really do anything else besides studying and hanging out with Minseok. He was sure the guy wasn’t from his faculty, but maybe he was from the university, because that’s were Jongdae spent most of his time. But he could have seen him on a bus too. He used buses frequently whenever he felt like going to the park at the other side of the city to paint. After all, he could have seen the boy at the coffee shop. He spent here a lot of time too. This was hopeless. No matter how much he tried he couldn’t remember where exactly he saw him, so Jongdae could only hope he’d see the Angel again.

xxx

A month passed with Jongdae slowly losing his mind and Minseok trying to come up with a nice title for Jongdae's biography; he was hesitating between _"My asshole of a roommate"_ and " _The idiot that lost his freaking mind after seeing a dream with a cute boy in it"_. For a month Jongdae spent looking for the Angel to the point that he came up with the idea to take the portrait of the guy and ask people if they had seen him, before Minseok stopped his friend desperately trying to explain how “incredibly stalkerish” it was. After Jongdae stared at every guy at his university and realized that the Angel wasn’t from there, he tried to find the guy in the coffee shop. He went there everyday after classes. However, it only resulted in Jongdae’s disappointment and his wallet’s emptiness. It really was hopeless. There was no way Jongdae could find a guy in Seoul while he didn’t know his name or his address. Whether he wanted or not Jongdae had to admit his defeat.

xxx

 MInseok was happily discussing his future plans to move in with Luhan and adopt bunch of cats when it happened. For a moment Jongdae thought he got struck by lightning, but it was quite impossible considering he was inside his favourite coffee shop and it was a sunny Friday. He saw the Angel. After spending a week dreaming about the boy and a month of hopeless search he finally found the guy. Jongdae could only stare at the guy with his mouth wide open, still not understanding what was going on. _The Angel was here, he was actually in Jongdae’s favourite coffee shop, right in front of his eyes_. He spent a month, _a whole freaking month_ , coming here hoping to see the guy in one of the costumers, but this had to be a sick joke, because apparently the boy has been here the whole time. Who could have imagined that the Angel was not a customer, but rather the baker of the said coffee-shop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was this shitty? yes. will it get better? less likely.


	2. The baker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae may have found the guy, but how is he supposed to talk to him without sounding like a complete creep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who finished writing at 2 am? this girl!!! anyways, it turned out better than i thought, hope you'll like it.

“So what did you do then?” asked Kyungsoo while putting the already washed plates in the cup-board. Normally Kyungsoo doesn't get involved in other people’s business (that’s the first thing people notice about him, the second - him having a short temper), but Jongdae’s story was too interesting to ignore, especially after it stopped being a weird hallucination, but rather an actual person. Also Kyungsoo does care about his friends, even if he doesn't show it.

“Nothing?” Jongdae said miserably.

“What do you mean nothing? You have been searching for him everywhere and when you finally found him you don’t even talk to him?” Kyungsoo crossed his arms on his chest. _He is such a mum_ , thought Jongdae.

“What could I have said? Hi, so I was thinking of something beautiful to paint and then you appeared in my brain even if I don’t remember ever seeing you, and I thought you were cute and I looked for you everywhere and I may have a crush on you even if I don’t know your name?” said Jongdae in one breath before slamming his head on the table.

“I hate to agree with you but you may have a point there, so what now? Are you going to forget about him and move on?” Somehow Kyungsoo always managed to make his questioning sound like scolding, though with a friend like Jongdae he had no other choice.

“I finally found him. I have to at least talk to him once, even if he thinks I’m a creep.” It was rare to see Jongdae so determined, Kyungsoo just hoped the guy’s character was as good as his looks.

“I’m sure he will, but go for it” Kyungsoo sounded amused. His mood swings were no joke, but hey he did manage to persuade Jongdae to not give up and even cooked for him, so who cares if he once threw a plate at the latter, when Jongdae painted his room in glittery pink.

***

 

     So far Jongdae knew about the Angel that 1) he was a baker, if his pink apron with the words “world’s okayest big bro” and the cute pink chef’s hat on his head were any indication, 2) he was even more good looking in person (which couldn’t be possible, but somehow it was), 3) the guy’s shift started when the coffee shop opened and ended after the shop was closed, 4) he was always in the kitchen and almost never came out besides the few times when he had to say something to the lanky teenager at the counter.

 _Great, just great._ Jongdae had no way of even seeing the boy yet alone talking to him. For some reason this felt even worse than the time he wasn’t sure if the boy was real. At least at that time he could give up and move on, but now he knew where the boy worked and even when his work ended, but he had no chances of talking to him without uncovering himself as a creepy stalker. So Jongdae kept coming to the coffee shop every day after classes hoping to catch a glimpse of the cute baker like the pathetic sap he was.

***

 

     Lady luck, however, seemed to have at least some mercy on the boy, because when Jongdae entered the coffee shop, the first thing he saw was the cute baker handing coffee to an old lady and smiling sweetly. _What the hell?_ Jongdae froze in his place not believing his luck. This was it, no going back now. Except now he had no idea what to do. Maybe he should start moving; standing at the door of the shop and staring at the baker/barista was no ways considered a normal behaviour. _Yeah, he should do that._ He sat at the table facing the baker hoping he didn’t look as creepy as he thought he did. He had to do something but what? He never thought this far, since he didn’t even hope of this happening, and now he was staring at the guy while hiding behind his menu and trying to think of a way to approach the other. He took his phone out and immediately texted Minseok.

 

_To Minesok:_

help he is at the counter today and I have no idea what to do!!!!!!! ╥﹏╥ (T＿T)

 

_From Minseok:_

thank every god out there?

 

_To Minseok:_

hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuung please (⋟﹏⋞) (⋟﹏⋞) (⋟﹏⋞) (⋟﹏⋞)

 

_From Minseok:_

fine, just go buy coffee, just like how everyone else does when they want to flirt with a barista jeez why do I have to teach you the dumbest stuff

 

_To Minseok:_

it’s not my fault, his unearthly handsomeness crashed my brain. Also remind me to treat you later (≧▽≦) (≧▽≦) (≧▽≦) 

 

_From Minseok:_

go get him tiger

 

Jongdae exhaled deeply. _He could do this, he could totally do this._ He was Jongdae after all, the guy who always got good grades without studying and the same guy who befriended the most intimidate-looking guy in his faculty and made him cook dinner for him, _he had this_. He just needed to order something and maybe compliment him? No biggy.

“Hello, what can I get for you?” said the Angel without looking up from his tablet.

 _What was that about having “this” again?_ He was screwed, so fucking screwed. The Angel was gorgeous and his voice was so smooth and sweet and he smelt like the vanilla cupcakes Jongdae always ordered. He was a mess and there was no way he “got” this.

“Um…” _Good start._

The Angel seemed to have solved the problem with his tablet and looked up. Suddenly the typical service-worker smile he was wearing for the last five minutes fell. His mouth was shaped like an “o” and he looked awfully shocked. _What if the Angel had noticed his stalking? Oh my god, this can’t be happening. He’ll have to move to Antarctica, after all the penguins are quite cute and he is short, so maybe they would treat him like their overgrown baby? Also Kyungsoo always kind of resembled a penguin so he wouldn’t really miss his friend too much, just maybe Minseok and the hot tutor they once had…_

“Are you sober today?” asked the Angel looking slightly amused.

There was an uncomfortable pause before Jongdae registered that the words were addressed to him.

“What? Why wouldn’t I be?” Did he look that bad today? He was wearing his skinny black jeans with a blue hoodie - a typical student’s outfit, what was wrong?

“You sure weren’t the last time we met.” said the guy smirking.

_What the hell was going on?_

“The last time? We met before? ... Oh my god, so that’s why I painted you that time!” Jongdae knew his voice was a pitch higher for a public place, but he was too shocked to care about the other customers.

“Painted me? Is that your way of sugarcoating vomiting on my shoes?” the Angel farrowed his brows.

“I what?” Jongdae could feel his soul leaving his body.

“… You don’t remember, do you?” after seeing Jongdae’s nod he continued, “We first met like two months ago. I’m a baker here, but Sehun - my younger brother and the barista, had a dance competition to take part in so I took his place that day, basically just like today. I was closing when you came here and ordered black coffee “just as black as my future”. I noticed you smelt like vodka so I asked if you were fine but then you just started crying saying how nice I am and how much my words mean to you. So I made you sit near the window over there and brought your coffee and a cupcake I baked not long ago. When you ate it, you started crying again and when I asked why, you said it was very tasty, “too tasty to be in this cruel world.””

Well, this was far worse than Jongdae could have imagined. Oh boy.

“I was really worried for you, you seemed so sad, so I sat with you. After a while you started crying again, and when I asked what was wrong you said that no one loved you and you would end up like your cranky neighbor and shout at children having fun outside. You said that no one wanted you and you were alone, so I thought you needed to cheer up and hugged you, but then you threw up on my shoes.”

Memories flooded Jongdae’s brain, though he wished they didn’t. It was on Baekhyun’s birthday and thanks to his amazing friends he got pissed drunk. He knew he was an emotional drunk but it never got that bad. Though that day he had his reasons. Two of his friends just announced that they got engaged, Minseok was practically married, Kyungsoo was dating arguably the hottest guy in their university, while he was nursing heartache after Liyin broke up with him. It was no excuse to cry and later puke on a complete stranger but he was drunk and emotional so he had at least some sort of an excuse.

“When I left to bathroom to clean my shoes, you have already left. I was really worried.” The Angel looked really concerned. Jongdae didn’t understand him. So a stranger comes to your workplace, cries, tells you about his life and pukes on your shoes and you hug him and worry for him? _Who even does that?_ He couldn’t wrap his head around the guy’s character. He was too good for this world.

When the silence became too awkward, Jongdae tried to speak again.

“Thanks for that day. My friends were all getting married and dating and I was dumped and drunk so I didn’t really control my emotions. Sorry again for your shoes, I can buy you a new pair.” He didn’t really have money, but he had to do something to pay back for the guy’s kindness.

The Angel chuckled.

“Oh, don’t worry. I threw them away long time ago. They were too old anyways.” How did the guy manage to make everything sound so easy?

Jongdae just stared back dumbly.

“You wanted something? A drink or maybe a cupcake? I just baked the vanilla ones, they are really good. You have to try them.”

“I’ve tried them before they taste great.”

The Angel was beaming.

“I’m glad you like them.”

“It’s hard not to considering who bakes them.” The baker blushed lightly.

_Maybe he did have a chance after all._

They both stood there smiling and staring at each other before a “ding” came from the kitchen and the guy rushed to the kitchen. When he came back he had a cup of espresso and a vanilla cupcake.

“This is for you. On the house.” He avoided eye-contact and looked flustered for some reason.

“I can pay...”

“No really, it’s a present, take it.” The guy put the cup and the plate on the counter and went back to the kitchen. He looked uncomfortable. Jongdae really shouldn’t have expected much. The guy was nice but it didn’t mean he would be interested in Jongdae, not after their terrible first meeting. Jongdae sighed loudly before taking his present and going back to his table.

His heart skipped a bit when he finally noticed the writing on the coffee cup.

 

**Maybe next time when you feel sad you can just text me?**

**xxx-xxx-xxxx Yixing**

 

Jongdae was too busy writing down the number in his phone and smiling to himself to notice Yixing looking out of the kitchen window and beaming like a child on Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this didn't go the way I wanted it to (⌣_⌣”). maybe I should write a third chapter in which Yixing finds out about the paining idk?  
> Feel free to let me know my mistakes. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.  
> P.S. can't believe this is my ugly duckling :D all my other works got nearly 300 views except this one. don't worry my ugly child you are my favorite creation


End file.
